Liveshows
by meg.hope.jk.hannah
Summary: Dan and Phil have a very special liveshow. More chapters to come. Phan * By Hope and Jordan * Check out Hope's personal OllivandersWandShop * Rated K, RATING MAY CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

Phil's alone in his room. He's due for a live show in 10 minutes. The house seemed dead, almost ghost-like. He didn't like it. _Dan should be home soon,_ he thought to himself. He allowed himself to smile slightly. 9 minutes. Dan had gone out half an hour ago to get some milk and cereal from the store, because Phil had eaten it all and Tesco didn't come 'till Friday. He giggled to himself, Dan had been so exasperated when Phil told him they had no breakfast in the house, sighing dramatically and pretend slamming the door. Maybe he would tell him. Maybe he would tell him what he thought. _What would happen to our friendship if he didn't feel the same for me though?_ Phil wondered. He didn't want to make things awkward, although Dan has been acting weird lately…...Phil panicked. What if he knew? 8 Minutes.

7 Minutes. Phil felt like a time bomb. Will he explode in front of the camera? Where is Dan? Should I do this? _Yes_ , he decided, _I will do this_. _Wait, no I won't. Yes I will. No. Yes. NO. YES!_ Phil fell to the floor. His head hurt like hell. He lay on his back and his head filled with thoughts of Dan. He slowly drifted to sleep…

Of course Phil had eaten all of the cereal. Dan chuckled, he always did that when Phil did something like that. Phil had a way of making Dan smile the way that most people couldn't. But Phil was his **friend**. He couldn't ruin what they had by coming out with some big news that Dan was in love with him. Sort of? Was he? Dan didn't know. Everything he felt was confusion. Dan decided that he loved Phil, but only as a friend. Kind of. Oh well. Dan trudged up the stairs, to their apartment and called out to Phil.

"I'm home!" Phil woke to Dan's icey voice. He slammed the door. "Phil! You were due for a liveshow 10 minutes ago!" Dan's voice filled with fake exasperation. " _Everyone_ is worried about you!" He smirked. Phil giggled. Dan's smile broadened. It took all of Phil's power not to go an hug him. Dan looked at the giggling boy. _No_ , he though, _I can't_. "Well!" Dan said, "Get up! Since I'm here, might as well join the liveshow!"

The second Phil logged on, the site exploded. Both Dan and Phil tweeted that they were doing a live show. The first 5 minutes were full of Phil apologizing for being late, while Dan sat in the background, sometimes sneaking glances at Phil. Phil could see him in the camera, but pretended not to notice. Dan giggled, and Phil wondered what the hell was going on in that boys head.

"What are you laughing at Dan? Care to share?" Phil said with a smile. Dan looked at the comments. All of them either said "OMG PHAN" or "YES DANIEL" or the occasional "DAMN DANIEL". Stupid internet.

"Well…", he started. His heart was pounding. He was going to do this. Maybe he was going to throw up. But no. Phil looked at Dan, slightly hopeful. He looked around nervously. _Uh oh, did that mean he didn't agree?_ No, he was going to tell him how he felt. 20 minutes into the hourlong liveshow. It was going to be a long 40 minutes, for better or worse. Until one of them broke. Neither knew what the other was thinking. "Phil… ummm…"

"Yes Dan?" Phil's voice broke.

"PHAN PHAN OMG SCUTE" the comments all said "OTP"

"I…. w-well.." Oh god this was harder than he thought. And the comments weren't helping.

"PHAN PHAN PHAN PHAN OMG OTP"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING OMGG YES PHAN"

"I need to tell you something Phil and it's important." His voice cracked at Phil's name. Oh god he was nervous. And the comments wouldn't stop either.

"PHAN IS REALLL OMG OTP SO SCUTE AHH IL IL"

"PHAN LOL"

"KISSSSSSS OMG DAN YASSSSSSS"

"Ok take a chill pill" Phil directed this comment at his viewers. "Go ahead Dan."

"Thank you, Phil" he breathed deeply. Here it goes. He looked at Phil. A look of a friend. He would never see this look again. This was the moment that would either make or break his life. He took a giant breath

"Phil, ever since I saw your first vlog…. I worshiped you. They know what I mean." He motioned at the camera, "I was a fangirl. But when I first actually met you, it was different. I thought it would go away, b-but you know, it, it only grew." Dan's face flushed dark red. He scanned Phil's face for any emotion, and for once the comments were silent. "I-I just…." Dan trailed off and glanced to the side awkwardly.

A grin broke out on Phil's face and he began to giggle. Dan looked at the other boy, unsure what to think. _Did Phil think he was joking? Was he making fun of him? Did he feel the same way?_ He looked away from Phil, embarrassed. So many thoughts and emotions were running through Dan's head, when he looked back up Phil was grinning at him.

"Oh Daniel" Phil had a huge smile on his face, the kind that could light up a room. Phil leaned closer to Dan, his bright blue eyes staring into Dan's chocolaty brown ones. Phil was nervous and confused but, what the hell. He leaned just a little too far into Dan and fell on top of him. Their lips collided but it was nice. He could hear all of the comments rushing into the box, all of the screenshots being taken but he didn't care. He tasted like the chocolate cookies they baked earlier today. He pretended that it was an accident, but Phil was secretly enjoying this. He grinned wider into their kiss until he and Dan had to come up for air. The two were giggling until they remembered their need to be discreet. Oh well. It was live on camera now.

"PHAN IS CANON! ALKSDJFLAKSHJFLKS"

"YAS PHILLY AND DANNY BOY"

"KISS AGAIN KISS AGAIN"

Comments were rushing in. Dan and Phil turned back to the camera and saw everything their fans were saying.

"WHEN PHAN IS CANON #OTP"

"I CAN'T EVEN I REPEAT I HAVE LOST MY ABILITY TO EVEN"

"OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP"

"AJKSLDHFALUIEHFDUIHSLJKFUIHWAEJKLNDSIUHLKJ"

"Well they seem to be taking it well" Dan mused, grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry guys, I know this was a short one, we'll live show tomorrow. I think for the rest of the time we might be a bit," he glanced at Phil, "distracted..."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey friends sorry it has been a while but we are back yay buy_

Dan sprinted out of the room and jumped on the couch. He opened his Tumblr.

"Ok guys you know that they just fell on each other its like PINOF 1 they didn't kiss come on we are so gullible like honestly" the first post read, followed by many more, some agreed and some suggested dirtier scenarios.

Dan laughed. Phil came over and plopped down next to Dan. He looked at the post Dan was laughing at and smiled. He nuzzled his head into Dan's shoulder. Dan rested his head on Phil's and continued scrolling. Phil looked at Dan. "We should probably film something?", Phil suggested. Dan looked down at the raven-haired boy.

"Let's enjoy silence a bit longer." Dan said, closing his laptop. Phil strained his neck up and kissed Dan softly.

"Ok, but it won't be silent for long. All our friends live on the internet too." Dan groaned and flopped into Phil's lap. As if prompted by Phil's previous statement, both Dan and Phil's phones rang. They both sighed and picked up their phones. Chris had called Dan and PJ had called Phil.

"TAG TEAM!" Chris and PJ shouted into the phones.

Phil laughed into the phone. "Whats up, Peej?"

"Whats up? Whats up?! Whats up is that you and Dan kissed on a flipping YouNow! In front of the entirety of the internet!"

"Well I - I mean it was an accident!"

PJ laughed through the phone. "Dude its fine. We all knew it was coming"

Phil pretended to sound outraged, even though he knew his friends (along with everyone else in the world) shipped 'Phan'. "How dare you think that!"

Both boys began hysterically laughing into the phone. When they both settled down, they sat in silence for a bit.

"So" PJ said, breaking the silence.

"So. Are you with Chris?"

"Hey Chris! Am I with you?" Phil heard PJ shout.

"NO!" Phil heard Chris shout

Phil laughed "So when are you guys going to kiss on live camera?" Phil teased.

PJ laughed nervously. "Nah mate. Accidently coming out is your thing."

"Well, I better go and check on Dan."

"Yeah. It sounds like Chris is chewing him out."

"Well, bye Peej."

"Bye"

Phil hung up. He went to find Dan. -

Dan groaned,

"Hey Chris"

"Don't, 'Hey Chris' me, Dan, what the fuck is going on over there?" Chris wasn't angry, in fact, he actually sounded like he was suppressing a laugh.

"Well, here's the deal. Phil and I are gay. For each other…?" Now Dan was keeping down a giggle and, sensing this, Chris laughed.

"Well, no shit sherlock! In case you didn't know, you and Phil **kissed on live camera**." Dan rolled his eyes and laughed.

"So, anything knew with you and P-"

"NO!"

"Jesus Christ, Chris, sorry." Dan was taken aback by Chris's outburst, when he heard Chris laughing on the other end.

"W-wait, no no, I'm y-yelling at P-p-p-eej" Chris managed to choke out

"Oh so you two are together?" Dan said suggestively

"Jesus fucking christ" muttered Chris, "Anyway, I only called because you haven't uploaded a video, and while that isn't unusual, you might want to do that before the rumors get to out of hand."

"Well, I guess I'll do that now. I was just on Tumblr and it's BLOWING UP. We should meet up again, the fantastic foursome." Dan winked, and then realized that Chris couldn't see him.

"Alrighty. I'll see your gay ass soon." The boys hung up and Dan went to the kitchen for a snack.

Phil went to find Dan, who was in the kitchen. "Whatcha doin'?" Phil asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Looking for the fucking cereal." Dan glanced at Phil, who was giggling and had a face the color of a tomato. "PHIL!" Dan chased Phil out of the kitchen and around the flat. Phil went into his room and slammed the door, but Dan was stronger than him, and Phil had a disadvantage as he was hysterically laughing. Dan pushed opened the door and shoved Phil onto the bed and began tickling him mercilessly.

"Dan" Phil managed between giggles "Stop!" Dan stopped and lay down on the bed next to Phil. They looked up at the ceiling. "Well", Phil said, propping himself up on his shoulder, "we got to make that video" Dan groaned and rolled off the bed.

In Dan's room, they set up the camera. Well, Dan tried to set up the camera in his room, but he failed so Phil helped him out. "You haven't made a video in a bit" Phil laughed. "Do you remember how to set up the camera?"

Camera set up, Dan pressed record. "Hello Internet," Dan decided to use his classic intro for this video "So, I know it has been a while, and there are some rumors going around tumblr about a recent um….liveshow." Dan glanced up at Phil, who was off camera. Phil gave him a thumbs up and Dan looked back to the camera. "Well, I have Phil over here and...shit." Dan had no idea what to say. Phil plopped on the bed next to Dan. He smiled at the camera, leaned over, kissed Dan, this time not accidentally. Dan was surprised, but smiled and kissed him back. _Those little fucks'll be shocked_ Dan thought, eyes shut and mouth moving with Phil _Phil is the innocent one._ Dan had an idea. He knew how the video would end. He opened his eyes, looked into the camera, held up his signature a peace sign, and winked.

The boys sat like that on the bed, together but separate. Eventually they pulled away. "Let's upload this video" Phil said, half excited, half embarrassed

The two of them pulled the video up on Dan's laptop. Phil opened iMovie so they could edit the video.

"NO EDITING" screamed Dan. Realizing his mistake, he backtracked. "I-I mean, let's just leave it as it is. Cut it off when I wink."

Phil sighed, and cut the video. "Title?"

"Um..um...umm…how about…..[untitled]"

Phil laughed, and uploaded the video. The thumbnail, Dan holding up peace signs, kissing Phil, and, as usual, winking.

"3….2….1"

The video went up.


End file.
